Full Swing
Full Swing was a golf-based game show from the creators of Big Break. Gameplay Three teams, each consisting of a contestant and a partner, competed in this game. Unlike Big Break, where the contestants randomly chose their partners, the producers assigned the partners themselves. Also, the "partners" were celebrities instead of professionals in the show's themed sport. Main Game Just like in Big Break, the game was played in two rounds, with the worst performing team being eliminated after each one. Unlike Big Break, however, there were two mini-games (one after each round). Round 1: Three For The Tee This round was a game of virutal reality golf, generated on a giant moniter by a computer. Each show used one of the holes of a specific golf course. Each celebrity would go up to a special tee with sensors in it. However they hit the ball, that was where a virutal reality ball would land. When the ball laneded, the contestant would choose one of four coloured envelopes (red, blue, yellow, or green). Each envelope had two questions that fell under a specific category. Each correct answer moved their partner's ball further to the hole. After both questions, the celebrity would take one more shot, and wherever the ball landed, that was their final position. After all three teams played, the team who was furthest away from the hole would be eliminated, but would still play a mini-game for a consolation prize. Crazy Consolation The contestant would be taken to a very small putting green, at the end of which was the start of a crazy machine that would always make a hole in one. The contestant would putt the ball, and if it reached the machine, it would go through it and into the hole, and the contestant would win £150 for themselves while the celebrity received the same amount for their favourite charity. Round 2: Fairway Or Foul To start the round, the celebrity would go to a tee at the front of the studio. At the back of the studio, the contestant stood on a green with various hazards on it. These included ponds, bunkers (one of which was deeper than the rest), a waterfall, and a very silly hazard, rabbit holes. A clock would be set at 90 seconds, and as it started, Tarbuck asked questions to the contestant. Once the contestant gave a correct answer, the celebrity would shoot the ball over to the hazard green, and the contestant would attempt to putt the ball into the hole within the remaining time. If the ball landed in a hazard, the contestant would be asked a "Hazard Question" (mostly about famous celebrities) with three possible answers. They would get two attempts at it, and if they chose the correct answer, Tarbuck would remove the ball from the hazard, and the contestant would continue to putt (this was called a "Tarby Drop"). When the contestant was near the pin, it would flash on and off. The contestant had to sink the ball when it was flashing on. If they sank it while the pin was flashing off, it would pop out, and they would have to try again. Once both teams had played, the one who sunk their ball in the fastest time (or the team whose ball was closest to the hole if neither of them should make it) won the game. Celebrity Consolation The celebrity of the losing team would be shown a green similar to target golf with increasing amounts of money that increased toward the pin as follows: *£100 *£150 *£200 *£250 *£500 (for a hole in one) The celebrity would putt the ball, and wherever it stopped, they would receive that amount of money for their favourite charity, and the contestant would win the same amount for themselves. Bonus Round: The Final Green The celebrity would stand on a putting green with ten balls arranged in a circle, while the contestant sat in a hot seat. This round was played in two parts. Part 1 Tarbuck would ask the contestant four questions. Each correct answer was worth 10 seconds for the second part. After the questions, a lottery-like machine (nicknamed "Archie") would drop a series of golf balls with different amounts of time on them (ranging from 10 to 60 seconds in 10-second increments) into a bin that was in the shape of a golf ball. Whatever ball the contestant drew, that amount of time would be added on the clock (for a maximum of 100 seconds). Part 2 The celebrity would have the amount of time earned in the first part to putt the ten balls into the hole. The first ball was a short distance from the pin, but as the game went on, each new ball got further away. For each ball that went into the hole, the contestant would receive £100 for themselves and the celebrity would receive the same amount for their favourite charity. However, if the celebrity could successfully sink all ten balls within the allotted time, they won £1,000 for their charity while the contestant won a holiday. YouTube Link First Episode Category:Sport Category:General Knowledge Quiz Category:BBC Shows Category:Short-Running Category:Flops Category:1996 premieres Category:1996 endings